


When I Cross Your Mind, Just Know I'm Yours

by serenity_of_silence



Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: Beck just loves his vegetable garden, Canon-Compliant, Diner Date, F/M, Jade sneaks into Beck's house, Jade's a poetry bitch, She's not smooth about it, The RV doesn't exist in this, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, breakfast and sleep, can be in-universe if you want, early morning breakfast date, enjoy the pure fluff, fluff oneshot, it's a rare sight, late night date, not sorry about it, sleepover bade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29475153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenity_of_silence/pseuds/serenity_of_silence
Summary: "She contemplated if she should even be doing this. Showing up at his house, late at night, without warning, it wasn’t normal for her. She liked to be prepared when it came to things like this, but then again, she also really missed him today."Or; A oneshot in which Jade (disastrously) sneaks into Beck's house late at night.
Relationships: Beck Oliver/Jade West
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	When I Cross Your Mind, Just Know I'm Yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Hi, I've missed posting and randomly got this idea one night so I did it (whoops?) It's kinda sweet and simple but i like the concept so it's alright. Anyways, the RV doesn't exist in this so i'm sorry for that but it wouldn't work with the story so it had to be ditched (again whoops?) anyways, i'll let you read it now, enjoy <3

_"You've got a second chance_  
_You could go home_  
_Escape it all_  
_It's just irrelevant"_

* * *

She’s taken the route before. More times than she can count actually, each time more used to it than the last. Her house is really only ten minutes away from his, five if it’s nighttime and there’s no traffic. But she’s already running later than she intended, so she presses down harder on her car’s gas pedal and picks up speed. 

She wanted to leave around ten, hopefully getting there before he was already asleep. But then she started up on homework she wanted to finish before the weekend, and she’d lost track of time. Next thing she knew, she was glancing at her clock to see it was nearing midnight. 

She’d quickly packed up her bag and grabbed a water bottle before leaving her house, debating in her head if it was worth it to text Beck letting him know she was coming. 

She ended up not texting him, knowing he was already probably asleep anyways. He never heard his phone go off if he was asleep either, so Jade figured it was barely worth letting him know she was on her way.

But not texting him also meant he wasn’t aware she was coming and couldn’t let her into his house. She’d most likely have to sneak in, after all it _is_ nighttime and his parents _are_ home. But it shouldn’t be too hard, she’d done it before, and she’d become pretty good at not getting caught. 

But now, she was alone in her car, gradually getting closer to his house. The only noise around her being the faint sound of her car radio. She kept her eyes focused on the road, occasionally looking down at her glowing phone that was placed next to her, going off with messages from Cat. 

She wasn’t going to answer any of them, eventually Cat would get the hint that Jade didn’t exactly feel like talking and would stop. But until then, her drive would continue to be interrupted by the light of her phone shining every few minutes. 

The drive wasn’t much longer anyways, only a few more blocks before she reached his house. And to prevent being caught by his parents, she’d have to park further down his street, not wanting to risk parking in his driveway. 

Pulling over into a spot on the side of the street, she grabbed ahold of her phone and made sure it was set on mute before turning off the car and sighing. Tapping her hands against the steering wheel, she looked out her window and into the nighttime surrounding her. 

She contemplated if she should even be doing this. Showing up at his house, late at night, without warning, it wasn’t normal for her. She liked to be prepared when it came to things like this, but then again, she also really missed him today. 

She’d barely seen him at school, both of them busy with classes, and projects, and studying. And after school, she’d promised to help Cat with a song and time got the better of her. 

But it was a Friday, and they both didn’t have plans tomorrow, so it’s not like her showing up, _unannounced,_ would come as a huge shock to him. 

With a huff of breath, she grabbed her bag and pushed open her car door, stepping out onto the road. She made sure her car was locked before wandering down the street, nearing his house. 

She was careful not to set off any of the motion sensing lights as she reached his backyard. His room was in the far left corner of the house, second floor. To get up to his window, she’d have to step onto the heating unit his family had installed. Standing on it was the only way she’d be tall enough to hoist herself up into his room.

Moving slowly and cautiously, stopping every few seconds to make sure she wasn’t making noise, she got onto the heating box and was at eye level with his window. 

She manages to get his window shoved open with only slight struggle. Swinging one leg in at a time, she gets into his room with little to no commotion. 

His room is just as dark as it had been outside, no lights turned on and no light coming from the hallway that can be seen from his open bedroom door. Still shivering from the chilly Los Angeles air she’d just walked through, she crouches down and picks up one of his flannels that had been left on the floor, wrapping it around herself. 

Her next step is closing his bedroom door hesitantly, making sure it doesn’t creak as she pushes it shut. Finally, she turns around and looks at Beck.

He’s asleep, just as she expected him to be. In such a deep slumber, he hadn't even flinched when she entered his room _(very messily at that)_ from his window. Breathing deeply as he slept, he stayed buried underneath his blanket, the only visible part of him being his dark hair. 

The sight of that alone was sweet enough to make a small smile appear on Jade’s face, along with a sigh of relief. She was being honest when she said she’d missed him a lot today. They’d barely seen each other since he picked her up that morning, and honestly, all she really wanted all day was a chance to be alone with him. The day had dragged on for what seemed like forever, _at least it felt that way to her_ , and this moment right now was what she’d been craving. 

Carefully, she began to make her way across his room, making sure she wasn’t stepping anywhere that would lead to noise. She was just about to reach his bed, _and him,_ when she stopped focusing on the ground for a second and suddenly-

" _Shit!”_

Those were the words that first escaped her mouth as she slipped on a shirt sprawled across his floor, falling right onto her back. As she made contact with the ground loudly, she winced in pain, cursing under her breath. 

The bang of her falling was enough noise to wake Beck, leading him to shoot upright in bed as he blinked slowly. 

Trying to refocus his eyes after being woken so suddenly, he squints down at the floor, noticing her lying there, still groaning in pain. 

_“Jade?_ ” are the first words to come out of his mouth, a small smile appearing on his face at the sight of her in his room. 

“Yeah, hey” she grumbles back, moving so she's no longer laying on the floor, but instead sitting up. She grimaces in pain again as she rubs her back, earning a small chuckle from him. 

“You okay?” he asks her, a slight smirk toying on his lips as he tries to stop himself from laughing. 

“Don’t laugh, I’m the one who just had to _sneak_ into your room in the middle of the night just to see you.”

“Speaking of which, not that I don’t love you and your presence, but what brings you here at-” he glances at the clock on his nightstand “-almost one am?”

She shrugs nonchalantly, pushing herself up off the ground so she’s standing, “just missed you, I guess.”

He hums in response, leaning over to switch on the lamp that’s next to his bed as she sits down next to him. He moves forward so that he’s sitting next to her on the bed and she rests her head on his shoulder. As if on instinct, he wraps an arm around her and begins to rub his hand up and down her arm comfortingly. It’s silent between them as they sit there, the only movement being Beck’s fingers lazily running up and down her arm, reaching her shoulder before drifting back down to her wrist. 

Neither of them feel the need to talk, not wanting to fill the space of the silence with words. They enjoy how quiet it is, it’s calming and serene. Comforting to the both of them that it feels this relaxing to just sit here, the tranquility enveloping them. 

They sit like that for what seems like hours (in reality, it’s really only ten minutes), but then Beck’s pulling her so they’re both laying down on his bed, right next to each other. 

He turns to look at her as she keeps her eyes up on the ceiling above them. He watches her bite her lip slowly, as if thinking carefully, and that’s when he turns her body so she’s facing him. 

“What’s wrong” he asks her expectantly. She tenses up for a split second, before taking a deep breath and relaxing again, slightly smiling. Because despite it being _completely cliché,_ it’s almost cute how he knows her so well, how he can tell when something’s up with her, even when she’s not saying anything. 

He waits for her to respond as she thinks over what to say, running his fingers up and down her arm, finally reaching down to intertwine his hand with hers. 

She finally decides that she doesn’t feel like talking about what’s got her upset, because it really is no big deal, and honestly she’d rather just focus on the moment of laying here with him instead.

So, she mumbles out a soft-spoken, “just tired” and closes her eyes. 

And thankfully, because he knows her well enough to know that it’s best not to push her when she doesn’t feel like opening up, he just nods and presses a quick kiss to her hairline.

She drifts off before he does, lips parted open slightly as she breathes in and out. 

She shifts closer to him in her sleep, her unconscious figure unawarely pulling him against her, resting her face against the crook of his neck. 

He unlocks his fingers from her hand that was holding his, moving them up so they’re now running through her hair. 

He falls asleep in this position, drifting off right alongside her, fingers still lazily woven through her hair as their breathing matches up. 

They stay asleep like this for a few hours, not being bothered to be woken up by the sunlight peeking through the bedroom windows. It’s peaceful, and perfect, and entirely still until-

_*Ring, ring, ring, ringggggg, ringggggg*_

They both shift uncomfortably at the noise, attempting to block the sound out by covering themselves with the blanket. But the noise is relentless, and neither of them can stand the sound of it anymore. 

Jade grumbles a quick “what the hell is that?” as she moves the blanket away from her face, reaching down to grab her backpack off the floor.

Beck, who’s now sitting up, leans so he can grab his phone off of the nightstand and looks at it, remembering the alarm he had set for that morning. 

“It’s an alarm” he turns it off while talking, Jade pulling out her own phone from her bag and glancing at the time.

“Why do you have an alarm set for six am on a Saturday?” she asks with slight annoyance, dreading the idea of being up this early on a weekend. 

“I was supposed to water the garden” he shrugs. 

“At six in the morning?” Jade’s eyes narrow with the question, feeling more confused than annoyed at this point. 

“Yeah, sunrise is the best time to water plants, you know” he says with a smirk before getting off the bed entirely, now standing up. 

Jade just groans in response, throwing her body back onto the bed, using the blanket as a way to block out the sun that was now becoming blinding. 

“Sorry” he gives her a sympathetic smile, patting her knee that’s covered by the comforter. 

“It’s fine” she pulls the blanket away from her face “I’m hungry anyways, at least now you owe me breakfast.”

And with that, they’re both out of bed, rummaging around his room to find jackets (it’s ridiculously chilly outside recently, despite them living in California). They climb out of his bedroom window instead of leaving through the front door, in hopes of not waking his parents. They should be sleeping for a few more hours and probably wouldn’t hear if Beck and Jade took the normal way out of the house, but because they have no idea Jade’s here, it’s better to be safe than sorry. 

After letting Beck help her down from the window, Jade _(reluctantly_ ) agrees to let him at least water his plants before they leave, it is the entire reason they’re up at the crack of dawn after all. She watches from the side of the house as he takes his time going through each plant, making sure they’re all watered equally. 

After enduring a few groans of complaint that he was taking too long, he finally stops and let’s her drag him towards her car. 

She hands him the keys because she doesn’t feel like driving, and after letting the car warm up for a few seconds, they’re off to the closest 24 hour diner they can find. 

It’s almost 7 by the time they get there, walking into the diner hand in hand. There’s barely anybody working inside it, just a few teenagers who look college aged standing behind the counter, eyeing them lazily. 

They seat themselves, Beck pulling Jade to a booth in the back of the restaurant as she sips on her slushie (that she insisted they pick up from a gas station on their way to breakfast). 

When they finally find a booth that’s furthest in the back, they both sit down. Jade, originally, wanted to sit in the seat across from Beck’s, but with a slight tug on her hand, he’s pulling her so she’s sitting next to him instead. 

She sets her slushie down on the table, along with dropping her bag onto the floor, and then she looks back up at him. He’s already looking at her, a faint smile gracing his lips that she mirrors back to him. 

She rests her head on his shoulder and closes her eyes. Honestly, the idea of getting more sleep sounds great to her right now. But before she can drift off on his shoulder, he nudges her. 

_“Jade.”_

She groans in response, squinting in an attempt to keep her eyes closed without his interruption.

“Jade” he nudges her again and she finally relents, looking up at him with a slight glare. 

_“What”_ she whines, wanting to fall back asleep again. 

“You can’t sleep right now, we still need to order” he reminds her, nudging his shoulder again so she’s sitting up, watching as a waiter makes her way over to them. 

Jade, who’s still grumbling to herself in protest of being awake, sighs as the waiter sets down two menus on their table. 

“What can I getcha to drink?” Mindy (at least that’s what her name tag says) asks as she pulls out a pen and paper, glancing back and forth between the two of them. 

“Two coffees please, two sugars in each” Beck orders for the both of them, figuring Jade didn’t really feel like doing so herself. 

“You got it” Mindy gives them a warm smile before walking away. 

Beck looks back down at Jade, who was moving herself so she was resting against his shoulder again, and smiles. 

Deciding he doesn’t want her falling asleep, he moves so his shoulder slips out from under her head. She whacks his chest softly in protest, but sits up nonetheless. 

“Come on, read me something so you stay awake” he gestures down at her bag on the floor, prompting her to open it up and pull out a book. She shows him the co

She flips to a random page and starts reading aloud-

“We don’t speak with words. We speak with gentle brushing of shoulders, a look across the room, a door opened, a smile as we pass each other, a racing heart as I see you coming up the driveway-”

 _Ah yes, poetry._ She’d recently gotten into reading it, and now it was practically all she did. Every time she had the chance, she’d read him a poem out of the book she’d been carrying with her everywhere. 

Her fascination with it just made him love her more. The way she would get so wrapped up in the writing and could talk for hours about how the words flowed together, it was addicting to him. 

His grin continued to grow as he kept listening to her speak,

“-There is power in silence, and while we don’t say a word, we both know we only want each other.”

And with that, she’s finished and setting the book down on the table, turning to look at him. 

She’s stopped by his mouth catching hers, sighing softly into the kiss, they both move against each other. 

They’re both grinning and about to deepen it, when suddenly two cups are set down on the table, clattering loudly. 

They separate and look up at the waitress, who’s giving them a sorry smile for interrupting. Beck smiles back but Jade just rolls her eyes, taking a sip of her coffee as Mindy pulls out a pen and paper.

“So, have we decided what we’re getting to eat?” she asks, clicking her pen. 

Jade shrugs and looks at Beck, who nods and turns to Mindy. “I think we’re just gonna split a waffle.”

Mindy nods and takes their menus, walking away from the table dutifully. 

As Jade continues to drink _(more like chug)_ her coffee, Beck picks up her poetry and looks at the page she had just read. 

“It’s a good one” he says, reading over the poem again. 

She looks up from her cup, nodding at him before grabbing his arm, placing it around her shoulders. 

She curls into his embrace and sighs contently, taking a spoon and twisting it around in her coffee. 

Beck continues to flip through her book, stopping every few pages as he reads them over. 

“Find one you like” Jade mumbles against him, watching him continue to read.

He flips to the front of the book and stops, glancing over a page before beginning to talk,

“I like to dream about mirrors. That there is a mirror world somewhere, A little like ours but different at the same time. And you and I are different, but we are together. I like to believe whatever world we are in, we are in love, and together.”

He finishes and dog-ears the page before closing it and setting it back down on the table. 

“That was a pretty one” Jade murmurs, looking down at his fingers that are now tracing over her hand that’s resting on the table. 

He nods and that’s when she picks up the book, pulling it open to the page he’d just read. She makes sure the book is steady in her hands before she begins to tear, ripping the page out. 

“What are you doing?” Beck questions her, eyebrows furrowed. 

She doesn’t answer him, just finishes ripping out the page before setting it on the table in front of them. 

She slides the page so it sits in front of him and says “keep it, it can be something to help us remember this moment.”

He shakes his head and presses a gentle kiss to her hair and that’s when Mindy comes back, this time with their waffle. 

She drops the plate onto their table and with a kind smile, leaves again. 

Beck offers Jade a fork first, cutting off a piece of waffle before handing it to her. 

She accepts it and they spend the next few minutes eating in silence. After a while, the waffle’s almost entirely gone and they both lean back, looking down at the close to empty plate. 

Jade’s still marveling in the idea of food, she’d been practically starving before the waitress set the plate down and she can’t even remember if she’d eaten dinner the night before, too busy focusing on schoolwork to notice her hunger.

She’s debating in her head if she should finish the waffle or not when Beck kisses her out of nowhere. His mouth moves against hers quickly and she responds eagerly. All of her thoughts about being hungry still suddenly disappear as he keeps kissing her. She smiles against his mouth just as he pulls away.

“You had syrup around your mouth” he shrugs and she grins.

 _“Oh”_ she raises her eyebrows with a slight smirk and then laughs, looking back down at the plate. 

They get the check soon after that, packing up their stuff before paying and leaving the diner. 

They walk out hand and hand, just as they had come in, and find their way back to her car. 

They agree on going back to his house, hoping to get a few more hours of sleep before seeing their friends later. 

He finally relents after she begs him to drive them home, and then they’re off. She switches on the car radio to a low volume and he takes one hand off the wheel, placing it on her thigh. She interlaces her fingers with his and they both smile. 

The drive back really isn’t that long, but before Jade can even realize it, she’s resting her head against the car window and drifting off. 

She finally falls asleep after keeping her eyes closed for a few minutes, and the last thing she remembers feeling is his thumb tracing along her knuckles delicately. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it, again very small, sweet and simple, but I like writing fluff and liked this idea so I hope you did too. As always, comment whatever you feel like commenting, let me know your thoughts, always appreciated <3


End file.
